


A new start

by tickedtabbyflower



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tickedtabbyflower/pseuds/tickedtabbyflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can memories be placed behind them for a new start? Lestat decides to try by surprising Louis in a more erotic manner, only problem is someone has started the erotic part without him..</p>
            </blockquote>





	A new start

Louis sat in his favorite chair, trying to read the book he’d picked up, but the only thing he found himself accomplishing was reading the same line over and over. Sighing in frustration, he set the book down, rubbing his temple as he stood. Lestat had left before he had woken and, as far as he knew, the blond immortal might be gone for a few nights or just a few hours. It was Easter eve, as he had come to call it. He knew Lestat held no concern or acknowledgement for the holiday, but he couldn’t help remembering fond times of Easter Sunday with his brother and family. He’d hoped they would spend the holiday together, maybe as they had the night before.  
Last night was coming back to him in a torrent of passion and pleasure which, as much as he tried to push down for the sake of some normality, kept bubbling to the surface. Lestat had his ways of getting under Louis’s skin, staying inside his veins for nights on end after their passionate embraces and sultry kisses. He sighed, his mind going back to the first Easter he’d spent with Lestat. It had been on the move, the plague racing through the streets. His mind turned dark at the thought of Claudia. She had been born so dangerously close to the holiday, but he didn’t want to think of her right now. His mind happily returned to thoughts of Lestat and himself.  
He sat on the bed, freshly made but still held the scent of them both in their passion. He couldn’t help but feel Lestat’s touch on his cheek, how he ran his fingers through his hair while placing passion filled kisses along his jaw and down his neck. He could feel his own arousal growing, the burning in his lower abdomen. Louis unbuttoned his jeans, ridding himself of the material. Closing his eyes, his hand came down in light touches on his own organ. He sighed, remembering those grey eyes and how his smile made his soul open. He laid back, the scent coming up around him like a fog in his memory.   
A slight chuckle at the door caught his attention. Green eyes snapped open as he looked over to see Lestat leaning against the door. “My dear Louis, I’m flattered. Such affection couldn’t wait till I came home?” At that moment Louis felt the blood he’d drank earlier that evening come to color his cheeks as his hand quickly yanked the covers over himself. “Lestat… I wasn’t expecting you back.” Green eyes averted from Grey ones in his embarrassment. Lestat smirked, shrugging his coat off his shoulders before throwing it into the corner of the chair in their room.  
Grabbing the quilt, he quickly threw it to the side, exposing Louis. Green eyes came up, albeit surprised, to see the smile that still played on his lover’s face. “Don’t hide.” His smile turned sly. “I want to watch you do it.” He whispered, crawling up the bed to straddle his dark haired fledgling. Nibbling Louis’s neck, his hand grabbed the other’s wrist, bringing his hand back down to his groin. “Please, continue.” He whispered, placing kisses down Louis’s shoulder to his chest. Louis eyed him warily before doing as requested, his hand stroking himself gently. He couldn’t help but feel even more aroused as violet grey eyes watched his face, those lips kissing trails down to his stomach before kissing the insides of both of his thighs.  
Lestat stood, taking in the vision of his lover watching as he watched him. The slight blush that played on Louis cheeks made him want to ravish his companion even more. His legs were still slightly parted from where Lestat had placed his kisses. Slowly, he reached up, undoing the buttons of his shirt before shrugging out of it, the silk easily ghosting off his shoulders before sliding the rest of the way down his arms. His leather pants he left on, only slightly unzipping them.   
Louis couldn’t help but mewl at the soft touches the blonde vampire placed on his thighs as Lestat leaned over him.  
Louis loved the view of his lover, making him more aroused with anticipation. He wasn’t use to being watched so closely, even if it was Lestat. He could feel the heat in his cheeks at those soft caresses and grey eyes soaking him up. As his fingers trailed further up to his stomach, ignoring his groin and the fact that his hand was still wrapped around his organ in a more timid rhythm.   
Soft kisses were placed on his face. As he tried to catch Lestat’s lips with his own the other pulled back, giving him a sly smirk before leaning in. “My love, you’re absolutely adorable like this. I want to see you bring yourself to release.” Louis sighed, looking away. “I can’t.. ” He whispered shyly. Lestat’s look turned from sly to amused, his eyebrows going up. “What?” “I can’t, not when someone is watching.. well, just watching..” His smile turned mischievous, a bit of fang showing. “Oh, really? Shall I help you then?” He cooed into Louis ear, sliding his pants off the rest of the way, stepping out of them to kneel between his lover’s thighs. Louis’s excitement at his movements delighted him. “Keep your rhythm.” He purred, bringing Louis’s legs up to rest on his shoulders as his hands slid under his lover’s backside.  
Gently pressing in, he slowed at the soft whine from his fledgling. Louis arched his back at the pain that mixed with the pleasure of feeling his lover fill him. A soft sigh escaped his lips as Lestat leaned over, catching his lips. The first thrust caught him off guard, the pain overtaking him. Lestat caught the small cry that came from his lips, slowing down the next few strokes until he was sure Louis was more situated and relaxed. Louis writhed in passion, green eyes half lidded as Lestat sped up. “Keep up with me, Love.” Lestat teased softly, his hand caressing Louis as well. His moans came in a rosary of sighs as he felt the tension rise in his abdomen once more, the hot coil expanding. “Lestat!” He cried out, feeling himself flow over, his lover’s hand covering his own.   
Lestat’s pace had picked up as he felt Louis coming close. At the cry of his name he spent himself into his companion, grey eyes watching his green as they glazed over in contentment. Laying down next to Louis, his arm draped over the other. His eye caught the clock on the night stand and he smiled. “Happy Easter, Love.” He whispered, nibbling at his darker companion’s ear. Green eyes turned to the clock before turning back to him. “I thought you don’t celebrate Easter.” He remarked curiously. Lestat chuckled, nuzzling into his shoulder. “I don’t, but I know you did and still do in your own way so I decided to go along with it anyway.” Green eyes looked at him, puzzled. “Why?” “Because I love you.” He laughed.  
Louis was taken aback. He knew Lestat loved him and would bend his own rules for him, but he hadn’t expected him to go along with a holiday for him. “I have something for you.” His maker’s voice brought him back. Lestat had gotten up, giving him a very nice view of his lover’s ass as he went to dig through the inner pockets of his coat. Louis sat up, watching him curiously. Coming back to sit on the bed, he held out his hand, revealing a decorated metal egg. “What’s this?” He asked, gently taking the item into his own hands. “Open it.” He stated simply, watching Louis.   
He did as instructed. Sitting inside the little egg was a golden cross, emeralds adorning the center. Something in the top of the egg caught his attention. Flipping the top open completely, he saw a picture of Him, Lestat, and Claudia back when they’d been happy together. “I know you still think about her. She will always be our daughter, mon amour.” Lestat’s words brought tears to his eyes. “Lestat…Thank you.” The blonde vampire sighed. “You’re welcome, my darling.” He whispered, kissing the tears from Louis’s eyes. “Let’s not think on it right now. It’s inside the egg so you can look at it when you want to and lock it away when you need to.” He replied, taking Louis’s face in his hands and kissing him. “Easter is about a new beginning, no?” “It is.” Lestat smiled at Louis’s words. “Then let’s have a new start as well.” He whispered. Louis smiled at that. A new start, away from the pain that had been following them for so long. “Where would this new start occur?” He asked. “I was thinking Europe, then Asia and Australia, where we’ll meet up with David and my mother. We’ll travel to South America and Africa before deciding what to do next.” He shrugged. “What do you say?” Louis sighed, a soft smile playing on his lips. “I say it sounds like a beautiful fresh start.” He replied, looking back down at the egg. Taking the cross out, he held it up for Lestat to clasp around his neck, pulling his dark hair out from underneath the chain. Closing the egg, he set it on the table. As he watched the other stand up his eyes traveled away from the decorated box, where he planned on leaving his pain in this fresh start in the hopes of never opening it again.


End file.
